


Выгул трудоголика

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: AU, Educational, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, Slice of Life, Uncle/Nephew Incest, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Я просто оставлю это здесь:https://pp.userapi.com/c846321/v846321255/11e213/toCCOTdaIYQ.jpg
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	Выгул трудоголика

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

— Ну что за пиздец?.. — со вздохом бормочет Гэвин, стоит только зайти, после довольно спокойного, не трудного, рабочего дня, домой и застать за рабочим столом, в гостинной, племянника с грудой учебников и раскрытых по три тетради. — Ричард?

— М-м? — отзывается тот только потому, что позвали и это было бы невежливо проигнорировать, даже не оборачиваясь, продолжая делать пометки в одной из тетрадей, найдя нужную информацию в учебнике.

— Я ушёл из дома в девять утра — ты сидел за своей долбанной подготовкой. Время семь вечера. Я возвращаюсь, ты сидишь за учебниками. Ты вообще выбирался на улицу? Блять, да хотя бы на еду отвлекался?

— Я выкинул мусор и пообедал, — безэмоционально, на «отстаньте, дядя, я в печали (подготовке)», отвечает Ричард, а после нескольких секунд молчания и быстрого взгляда на часы решает добавить, — два с половиной часа назад.

— Несчастье, свалившееся мне на голову, — тихо бормочет себе под нос мужчина, откидывая пиджак на спинку дивана и ослабляя удавку на шее. Дресс-код на работе конкретно так заебал. А как раньше было прекрасно ходить в чём хочется.

В доме был идеальный порядок. А ведь Гэвин помнит, что ещё утром на кухне была грязная посуда, разбросанные вещи в гостиной и коробки из-под пиццы с банками пива на журнальном столике, до которых всё руки не доходили выбросить.

Обо всём позаботился племянник. И спокойно засел за свои уроки. Но так дело не пойдет. Четверо суток прошло, а он белого света не видит. Всё торчит дома, готовится. Хочет лучший результат. Гэвин не против его стремления, но на отдых забивать нельзя. Так ведь и свалиться от бессилия недалеко. Не говоря уже о недомоганиях.

— Так, — приходит в голову идея, от которой мужчина не отказывается, и подходит к парню, — хорош грызть гранит науки. Переодевайся, мы прогуляемся.

— Я никуда не пойду, — мгновенно звучит ответ.

Ричарду осталось всего два дня до вступительных экзаменов в Академию, и он не собирается терять время даром, отвлекаясь на прогулки и что бы там ещё не придумает Гэвин. Он был слишком упёртым в плане учёбы. Если он ставил себе цель, то непременно её добивался. А уж отдохнуть можно будет и после того, как он сдаст все экзамены.

Не учёл он лишь одного — что дядя у него — тот еще баран непробиваемый. Сначала предупреждение словами, а уж после и действиями. Так он, услышав отказ, подходит ближе, захлопывает все учебники, закрывает тетради и отбирает у опешившего парня ручку.

— Лучше не спорь со мной, Ричард, — серьёзно говорит мужчина, не боясь столкнуться с мрачным взглядом светлых глаз, — хоть час, но мы с тобой погуляем, и ты проветришь свои мозги, которые, того и гляди, скоро вскипят.

Если парень и хотел заикнуться о том, что мозг человека просто физически не может вскипеть, то не стал. Не хотелось слушать в свой адрес очередную мини-лекцию на тему занудства. Но слова дяди заставляют его задуматься.

По сути, что ему этот час даст? Он действительно целыми днями сидит дома и не выказывает свой нос на улицу. Не помешало бы проветриться. Но за этот час он мог разобрать ещё одну тему. У него был чёткий график работы, всё распланировано. И этот час рушил всё, а ему не хотелось перестраивать свой график, пересматривая и перестраивая время, отведённое последним темам. Если только… если только он рассмотрит пропуск сегодня, и ляжет спать позже, а не как запланировано.

— Хорошо, я согласен. Час, не больше, — выносит свой вердикт Ричард, взвесив все «за» и «против».

«Перфекционист хренов», — пролетает в голове Рида мысль. И ладно ещё получил согласие. На самом деле он готовился к тому, что придётся применить силу.

Он, всё-таки, должен заботиться о племяннике. И оберегать его, в первую очередь, от самого себя. Ведь Ричард самолично себя загоняет.

— Всё, иди, — кивает в сторону его, Ричарда, комнаты. И успевает потрепать по голове, прежде чем эта дылда, обогнавшая его в росте, поднялась.

Тот коротко улыбается перед тем, как скрыться за дверью своей комнаты.

На сборы уходит не более пяти минут. Быстро проверив прогноз погоды на ближайшее время, Ричард переодевается согласно погоде. Джинсы, неизменные кроссы, футболка с длинным рукавом и ветровка — в самый раз для прогулки. Обещают усиление ветра, и так он не замёрзнет, пусть даже если температура была +22.

— Я готов, — отчитывается парень, появляясь снова в гостиной.  
— Не сжаришься? — тут же уточняет Гэвин, окинув секундным взглядом.  
— Обещают похолодание, — пожимает плечами тот.

— Да? — искренне удивляется мужчина. И слов племянника ему достаточно, чтобы взять откинутый пиджак. Хотел он и так пройтись, но вдруг и правда похолодает. На улице вечереет.  
— Окей, пошли.

Ричард с видом великомученика выходит за дверь и после дожидается, пока Гэвин закроет за ними. Он уже начинает думать, что было бы лучше остаться дома и продолжить спокойно заниматься… перед этим, конечно, немного поругавшись с дядей. Но вернуться ему уже никто не позволит, поэтому придётся просто смириться.

— Куда мы пойдем? — спрашивает он. На самом деле, ему откровенно наплевать, куда, главное, что во время пути он может вспомнить уже разобранный материал.

— Вперёд, куда глаза глядят, — отвечает ему Гэвин, вскидывая голову, поглазеть на тучи. — Планы я не составлял, уж извини. Но обещаю, по дороге, если наткнёмся на фургончик с мороженым, я тебе куплю вкусняшку.

— Я не пятилетний ребёнок, Гэ-вин, — специально проговаривая по слогам имя мужчины. — И я не голоден.

— А это не для того, чтобы утолить твой голод, Ри-чард. Просто вкусняшка, которую, ты не поверишь, употребляют и взрослые!

— Бессмысленная трата денег.

— Хорош бурчать, — осекает Гэвин, хлопая племянника по заду. Пока они не отошли далеко от дома — прохожих нет, поэтому и увидеть никто не мог. — И сделай уже лицо попроще.

Тот, косо взглянув на мужчину за его выходку, мол, «и кто из нас тут ребёнок?», произносит:  
— Чем тебе не угодило выражение моего лица? Оно нормальное, такое, какое и всегда.

— О да, постная мина. Безэмоциональность. Белый кирпич, — даёт несколько описаний, покривившись, — давай, племяшка, больше чувств. Роди улыбку. Я знаю, ты сможешь!

— Такая сойдет? — произносит прежде, чем вымученно улыбнуться.

Настолько жалостливо он стал выглядеть, на фоне нездорового оттенка кожи, с мешками под глазами, что у Рида сердце сжимается. Он не выражал свои чувства на публику, да и вообще это дело не любил (Ричарду не часто перепадало), но сейчас притягивает его к себе одной рукой, наклоняя голову к своему плечу и целуя в макушку.

— Ты мой хороший, заёбанный учёбой, племянник. Дал бы я тебе отличных пиздюлей, чтобы не мучил себя, но не могу. На тебя рука не поднимается.

— Рука, да, не поднимается. Но зато кое-что другое поднимается очень хорошо, — мрачно усмехается Ричард, вдруг осознавая, что он настолько загрузил себя подготовкой, что даже на обычные вечерние посиделки вместе на диване забил. Он только и мог, что доползти до кровати и уснуть крепким сном, хоть ненадолго разгружая свой мозг.

— Подъебнул, зачёт, — беззлобно фыркнул мужчина и отпустил.  
— Хотя бы здесь у меня зачёт, — и снова мысли вернулись в то же русло, к подготовке.

Не могла прогулка пройти спокойно, чтобы ему не думалось об учёбе. От неё многое зависело. А он не из тех подростков, которые забивают на своё образование хуй.

Рид, понимая, что растормошить племянника сейчас не выйдет, решает идти молча. Хорошо, что он смог вытащить его на свежий воздух, иначе бы тот стух за своими книжками.  
Впереди виднелись пара палаток и фургончик с мороженым. Как удачно.

Ричард сколько угодно мог брыкаться, делать вид, что взрослый и так далее, но вкусненькое любил. Мороженое — в том числе. Гэвин даже знал его любимое — ванильное, без всяких добавок. И пусть по его лицу не было видно, но глаза выдавали — он был рад лакомству.

— Спасибо, — понизив голос, благодарит он.

— Да ладно, — усмехается Рид, садясь рядом, и откусывает холодный кусочек от своего пломбира, — сейчас самое то съесть что-нибудь холодное.

— Согласен, — только скорее не с тем, что на такой погоде можно и охладиться с помощью мороженого, а с тем, что можно себе позволить расслабиться.

Только особо долго насладиться прогулкой им в итоге не удалось. Спустя минут десять, стоило им уйти с лавочки, начался дождь. Сначала тихий, спустя каких-то две-три минуты хлынувший целым ливнем.  
И ни слова не было сказано о дожде!  
В итоге они оба, по прибытии домой, промокли до нитки.

— Вот же блядство! — смачно выругался Гэвин, откидывая пиджак и, снимая обувь, с отвращением стягивая мокрые носки. — Ричард, иди быстро в душ.

— Уже, — тот действительно уже успел не только разуться, но и взять из комнаты чистые вещи, и теперь быстрым шагом прошмыгнул мимо по направлению к ванной.

Лето летом, но осень не за горами, а заболеть, гуляя под холодным дождём — как нефиг делать. Испытано — не желательно повторять.

Парень быстро ополаскивается, согреваясь под почти горячей водой и переодевается в чистое. Мокрые вещи отправляются в сушку, а то, что было ещё и в грязи после бега по лужам, отправляется в стирку.

Выходит он как раз к тому времени, когда Гэвин наливает ему чай, что поможет согреться изнутри. И ставит, что важно отметить, на рабочий стол, где всё до сих пор завалено учебниками и тетрадями. То есть, своими действиями, он как бы подчеркивает, что Ричард может продолжать заниматься. Но всё же стоит выпить горяченькое.

А когда уже сам Рид выходит из душа, то испытывает удивление, не обнаружив трудоголика за рабочим столом. Парень за это время успевает выпить чай и перебраться в комнату дяди, оккупировав его рабочее место.

— А ты чего здесь? — не может скрыть своего удивления Гэвин, всё ещё вытирая голову полотенцем. Хотел полежать в постели, после горячего душа, позалипать в планшет — и тут такой сюрприз в виде племяшки.

— Тут лучше думается, — как и раньше, по прибытии мужчины с работы, раздаётся тот же безэмоциональный голос, но уже не такой безжизненный.

— Лучше думается? — переспрашивает с усмешкой, после чего валится на мягкую постель. — Так и скажи, что хочешь быть ближе к любимому дяде, м?

— Да-да, — звучит как «не мешай мне заниматься».

И Рид в самом деле отваливает. Не мешает заниматься Ричарду.

Больше часа он тупо лежит в постели и переписывается-читает-играет в планшете, пока не садится батарея (всё потому, что нужно вовремя заряжать устройство). А остаток дня проводит в гостиной за просмотром телевизора, умудрившись сегодня обойтись без вредной пищи и алкоголя на ночь глядя.

Возвращаясь в спальню, он обнаруживает там до сих пор сидящего за столом племянника. И молча подходит к нему, кладя на голову ладонь.  
— Ты скоро планируешь ложиться спать? Уже почти двенадцать.

— Ещё минут пятнадцать и я ложусь. Осталась последняя на сегодня тема, — рапортует Ричард. — Ты можешь ложиться, я не сильно помешаю.

В самом деле — лампа светит в совершенно другом направлении, свет, при всём желании, не попадёт на кровать. А уж под шелест страниц и звуки пишущей ручки Гэвин заснёт без проблем.

— Хорошо, — соглашается, подавив зевок, и вдруг наклоняется к макушке парня, целуя, — спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Гэвин, — Ричард успевает поймать его руку и слегка сжать, а после снова возвращается к своим конспектам.

И затягивается всё на полчаса. Увы, пятнадцати минут оказалось недостаточно, в последнем пункте он себя переоценил. Однако его не одёрнули. И всё потому что Гэвин заснул. Ему не понадобилось много времени. Ричард понял, что тот спал, слыша тихое сопение.

Как можно тише, он собрал свои учебники и тетради, отнес их в свою комнату, чтобы не устраивать свалку на рабочем столе дяди. А потом, не долго думая, вернулся обратно в его комнату, уже переодевшийся ко сну.

Чуть откинув одеяло, парень забирается в постель и ложится позади, прижимаясь со спины. Мужчина чуть слышно что-то бормочет сквозь сон, но не просыпается. Ричард улыбается и оставляет на его плече поцелуй.

— Спокойной ночи, — и вскоре он сам крепко засыпает.


End file.
